The field of the invention pertains to structural enclosures for housing, storage and emergency shelter and includes means of joining components together to form the structural enclosures. In particular, the invention pertains to panel and connector structures that may be simply and quickly constructed without complicated and expensive components.
Examples of such structures are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,562,975 and 4,118,901. The first patent discloses a dome shaped structure of curved plywood panels with foam insulation fastened to the interior surfaces. Flexible connectors join the panels together along adjacent adges. The second patent discloses a polygonal structure of flat panels and discrete hinges. This structure may be folded and unfolded.
Of a simpler nature are the sportsman's blind, U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,237, and room divider, U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,850, again showing panels joined by flexible hinges in the former and discrete mechanical hinges in the latter. Panels joined by flexible hinges are prevalent for folding doors and flexible wall structures. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,297,077 and 2,829,081 illustrate folding door constructions embodying flexible hinges. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,458,527, 3,592,289 and 4,144,924 disclose flexible wall structures and panel systems having flexible extruded hinges joining the panels together. Such flexible hinges are also used to join display devices together as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,551 and the panels of an umbrella as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,035.